witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Amadeo
Amadeo is an acolyte living in Monastery of Emanuele, appearing in Tales of the Witchblade Issue 2. Biography Early Life Amadeo came to the Monastery of Emanuele in order to become a monk. There he met Annabella and the two became close friends. Hand of God While riding their horse around the area around the monastery, Annabella who just recently turned 18 tells her friend, Amadeo how she grew up in the monastery and since birth wanted to go out and spread her wings. She wanted more action in her life and though having a meaningful prayerful life is one, she believes there is a need to be more active. The two arrive at the monastery three hours late and are scolded by Signor Raimondo, the head monk of the Emanuele who mention's a gift from God and why they must remain sedentary to all that is happening to their world. Later that evening, Amadeo hears Annabella cries for help and rushes to her rescue. As he comes into the bedroom he finds Bertrand trying to rape Annabella. Furious, Amadeo punches Bertrando and the monk escapes the monastery. Seeing the royal mark on Annabella's body, Amadeo realises that she is the heir to throne. Annabella then explains her origins and how she doesn't want the throne. Signor Raimondo reminds her not to decide to swiftly even after what happened and tells her, that they will find Signor Bertando and persecute him. But Amadeo expresses, that he's sure Bertando is on his way to report Annabella's true origin to the Swamians. Three days later, the monks decide they must do everything they could to protect Annabella and decide to use the Hand of God. Annabella who was listening behind a door thought the monks are out to get her and tries to escape but only to find the monks attempting to use the Hand of God but end up having their hands destroyed. When it was Amadeo's turn to try to use the gauntlet, Annabella came to stop him as well as the rest of the monks, but the Hand of God extended itself towards her. Right before the altar, Annabella became the bearer of the Witchblade. The Swamiam came to attack, but the monks are ready. Together with Annabella they defend their monastery. Although they fight bravely, the monks are quickly overwhelmed by the Emperor's soldiers. During the battle the Emperor Gualtiero was able to heavily wound Amadeo. This angered Annabella and she asked the Hand of God, for more power and lashed out by asking "it" to show it to her. She then shoots a beam of fire at Gualtiero. This only causes Gualtiero to show his true, demonic form. Having witnesses the power of the Witchblade, Gualtiero wants it for himself and attacks Annabella. The two fight with Annabella blasting the Emperor to ashes. Annabella then went to the wounded Amadeo whom she promised to take care until he is better. Amadeo said she is the light of Sicily in their dark times and that she must go. She responded that when he is better she wanted him to join her. The two then kiss. Personality Amadeo sought to gain his identity through religion and believed, that faith in God can give him strength to overcome obstacles. After Bertrando tries to rape Annabella, Amadeo's begins to doubt in his faith. Only after being wounded during his fight with Emperor Gualtiero does Amadeo finally sees the error in his believes. He now understood that he should have looked inside of himself for strength, instead of trying to attain it through strength. Amadeo was also very humble and seemed to have romantic feelings for Annabella. Gallery Calista1.jpg|Amadeo horse riding with Annabella. Calista6.jpg|Amadeo punching Bertrando for trying to rape Annabella. Calista7.jpg|Amadeo counselling Annabella. Calista22.jpg|Amadeo heavily wounded, laying in Annabella's arms. Calista23.jpg|Annabella kissing Amadeo. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Comic Deceased